themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetters Abridged - Episode 4
Episode 4 of Jetters Abridged is of the Jetters traveling to a mining planet some time after becoming poor and homeless, in an effort to earn some money. Meanwhile the Hige Hige Bandits arrive to steal a rare pickaxe from the lead miner. Development Notes The episode began planning mid-July after an extended hiatus and focus on Sgt Frog Abridged and TheStrawhatNO!. The script was completed July 31 with the conscious goal of reducing the referential and obvious humour that hampered the previous two episodes. The episode was completed and uploaded the night of September 3. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Shiro: ThornBrain *Shout: codeblackhayate *Arnold: Thorn *Mole: BigTUnit1 *Mujoe: Thorn *Mama: BigTUnit1 *Dr. Ein: Thorn *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Hige Hige Bandits: Thorn, BigTunit1, codeblackhayate *Top Bomber: Thorn *Bongo: Thorn *Gangu: Thorn Other Voices *Twister: Thorn *Anchor: BigTUnit1 *Deep One: BigTUnit1 *Bajira: Thorn *Louie: Thorn Music Bomberman Jetters OST *"Strange Planet 1" - News broadcast *"Bar Touko BGM 1" - Mujoe and Mama *"Go Jetters" - Jetters prepare to leave *"Mujoe's Theme" - Hige Hige Bandits introduction at dig site *"Skyjetter" - Drill Jetters launch *"Strange Planet 3" - Mujoe cheers on the Higes *"Memories of Balloons" - Bongo and Gangu *"Louie and Shirobon" - Mujoe and the Higes take the elevator *"Panic Panic 1" - Shout confronts Mujoe *"Panic Panic 2" - Fight with Top Bomber Other *"Let Me Roll It" - Wings - Band on the Run - Opening in the landfill *"Redial" - Bomberman Hero - Elevator music *"Working in a Coalmine" - Devo - New Traditionalists - Credits Post-Credits *Part 1: Bongo and Gangu are still caught in the underground river. *Part 2: Mujoe sends Top Bomber on a "mission" elsewhere. Jokes, References and Explanations *Mujoe's speech to Mama includes a callback to Episode 1: "big and in your face". **The speech (and indeed most everything else Mujoe says) is also filled with double entendres related to Mujoe's bulge. *Mujoe takes up Curly Howard's famous "woobwoobwoob" when he runs away from someone. Shout had previously made the running sound in Episode 3. *Shiro mentions that he is sitting on a Russian, another callback to Episode 3. *Like in the original episode, Top Bomber often says "Guru guru", the Japanese onomatopoeia for spinning. This gets extended to him ending every sentence with a word that either ends in an "r", "l", or "u" sound. *Mujoe mentions that the cave is cold but doesn't know why he brings it up, a joke about his bulge being noticeably smaller than usual. *The elevator music is "Redial" from Bomberman Hero, made infamous by Thorn and Travis' Let's Play of the game. The song has been referred back to several times in the team's abridged series. *The mole continues the tradition of the Jetters' clients being even more evil than the Hige Hige Bandits, this time by being a ruthless, employee-massacring boss who is apparently a recovering cannibal. *Bajira reappears from Episode 3, apparently having been working for the mole in the interim. *Mujoe gets so fed up with Top Bomber that he sends him into a nebula, a cluster of black holes. Reception The episode received 80 "likes", 0 "dislikes" and 31 "favourites" in its first two weeks. As of August 15, 2016 it has 204 likes and 3 dislikes. Trivia *Gangu is no longer a parody Japanese stereotype and speaks unbroken English, due to Thorn being fed up with the offensive stereotype-jokes that kept occurring in the series, though Gangu still retains the accent. *Dr Ein's voice is revamped to be deeper and more nasally than his original voice in the first two episodes. The voice is similar to Thorn's voice for Professor Oak in Best Wishes Abridged, which he'd avoided for Dr. Ein because he didn't want it to sound similar. He changed his mind by the time of this episode because it fit Dr. Ein better. *Shiro's deep voice was inspired by Mark Greenway, the singer for British Death Metal/Grindcore band Napalm Death. *The original Bomberman Jetters episode used is actually Episode 5. Episode 4 was skipped due to its focus being on Bongo and Gangu (alongside Shiro), and it did not feature favourite characters Birdy and Mujoe. Without the latter two, Thorn and Travis thought Bongo's and Gangu's characters were not developed enough yet to carry a whole episode. *The landfill footage that opens the episode is the YouTube video Life at the Landfill by Ron Hurtibise on DBNewsJournal, which gives details on the Tomoka Landfill near Daytona Beach. Category:Jetters Abridged episodes